Bipolar batteries are structured such that plural bipolar electrodes are stacked alternatively with electrolyte layers. Each bipolar electrode is configured such that a cathode is formed on one surface of a collector and an anode is formed on the opposite surface of the collector. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (Hei.) 11-204136 discloses a structure in which the plural bipolar electrodes as described above are stacked upon one another through separators penetrated by electrolyte. When stacking the bipolar electrode, however, a gas bubble may get trapped in a micro gap between the stacked portions. If the gas remains between the stacked portions, a dead space is generated through which an ion cannot permeate and an electron cannot move. Such a dead space is a factor for the deterioration of power.